1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing method for an information processing system which includes a plurality of information processing devices connected to a common transmission line. More specifically, the present invention relates to a job processing method for executing a job in a reliable manner, even if an abnormality occurs in the processing device executing the job, by use of the remaining processing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case where a job request has occurred in an information processing system including a plurality of information processing devices, that job has been executed according to the prior art in the following different ways:
(1) the job is executed by the processing device which has detected the job request occurrence; or PA1 (2) that processing device which detects the job request demands that another processing device perform the execution of that job so that the job may be executed by the other processing device.
In the aforementioned case (1), there arises a disadvantage in that the job is not executed if the processing device having detected the job request becomes abnormal and is disabled.
In the aforementioned case (2), the first processing device having referred the job execution to a second processing device keeps monitoring the second processing device to which the job has been referred. Therefore, when the second processsing device having the task of executing the job becomes disabled, the first processing device can detect that disorder so that the job can be assigned another processing device for execution. However, there arises a disadvantage in that the job cannot be executed when both the first and second processing devices becomes disabled at the same time.